


Queen of the Dragon

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Dragon sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Transformation, Two Penises, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Rinkah likes to be in control, and when her husband can turn into a dragon, why would she ever not want to be able to dominate such a powerful creature? Anonymous commission.





	

Many people saw Corrin's dragon form and fled in absolute terror, nothing more intimidating to them than the sight of the silver and blue Vallite dragon staring them down. Even Corrin's own siblings and closest friends felt uneasy around his beastly form. But Rinkah was different, and not only because she was married to him. Something about the proud, bestial form of her husband's dragon side held an appeal so great that she hadn't even tried to make vague her desires for it. It was an open non-secret that she wanted to have a night with her husband while he was a dragon, and there was no shame in her insistence to do so.

"Do it," she said steadily, bold take for someone standing completely naked as she stared at Corrin, equally naked and holding his dragon stone in worry.

"I don't want to hurt you," Corrin said, fingers holding onto the stone a little bit nervously. "I'll be able to control myself, but it's a very strong form, and the size will--"

"I'll be the one in control," she said sternly, placing her hand onto his shoulder and smirking. The worry of size didn't exactly deter her as she stood there, ready to greet however large her husband's cock became in the process of his transformation. She was ready for all of this. "Now get to it."

Corrin drew a steady breath as he nodded. "If you're sure." He still wasn't, entirely, but Rinkah was so assertive and confident that he didn't want to hold back what she wanted, ready to give it a shot in the name of giving her what she wanted. He took a deep breath and let the transformation take him.

There was little reverence or awe that Rinkah showed for the proud transformation into a strong, regal looking dragon. There was too much else she wanted to do to to care very much about it; she wanted him, and that was all that mattered. To that end, she grabbed the back of her husband's head with one hand and seized the base of a horn with the other, pulling his head down with little patience or subtlety. "I know you can't say anything in this form, but I hope you can take orders, because I have plans for you," she said, bold and confident in the face of pure power as she guided the dragon's head down.

Corrin let out a low sound of arousal as his wife's firm grip certainly helped excite his mind. There was always a certain edge of feral looseness to his transformations and to his thoughts when he got into his dragon form, but she was expertly asserting herself as she pulled his head down to where she wanted it. On the way down, his tongue slipped out, licking along her firm, dark abs in loving adoration of her skin, the muscular definition she showed absolutely worthy of adoration from whatever shape of mouth he possessed. His reptilian tongue was long, flat and slithered along each individually defined ab lovingly, with Rinkah slowing down her push for a moment just to let him get the work done first.

This was exactly what Rinkah had wanted out of her husband as a dragon. There was a certain excitement to taming such a beast that she refused to deny herself, a power and thrill that she had longed for since the first time after realizing her feelings for Corrin that she laid eyes on his transformed form. And now, with his tongue flicking and slithering against her, she was in that position, gripping his horn and pushing him down, pressing her mound tightly against his maw and ordering him quite firmly, "Lick." It was harsh and it was straightforward, much like Rinkah herself, as her pussy dripped with excitement, excitement and need conspiring to leave her body ready for indulgence to the furthest extent she could think to indulge.

And Corrin licked. There was nothing else he could do, but also nothing else he wanted to do as the authoritative voice curbed his more bestial urges and easily gave in to her word, which was delivered harshly and powerfully enough to keep him compliant and doing exactly what she wanted him to do. His tongue lapped along her folds for a moment, licking up the trickling quim that threatened to leak down. But his tongue was imprecise and although proportionately thinner than his human tongue was, it was large and not very easily worked about, which lead to more licks along her waist and up her taut thighs as he tried to focus on licking her pussy.

Rinkah didn't mind the messiness too much, moaning as she kept her grip on tight and felt him at work, dutifully giving her everything she had asked him so softly to do for her. When his tongue did find her folds, it was excellent, but when he licked off to the sides, it wasn't too bad either, giving her something to get excited about as she let the tension build a little bit. She had no intention of letting this go on forever, after all, only using the chance to have him eat her out as a way to have the knowledge that she had stared such a fearsome creature in the eye and made him put his head between her legs. It was something few could say. The king of Valla may have turned into a dragon, but even he knelt before the queen.

"That's enough," she said, pulling his head finally back, a little strand of saliva briefly connecting his tongue, which remained hanging out of his mouth, to her mound. "Lie on your back. I have little patience for foreplay tonight." Being eaten out was nice, but she had other goals in mind, and those involved finding out just how gifted her husband was in this form, and in riding a dragon like few ever had.

Pulling back and guiding himself onto his back, Corrin presented to Rinkah what he knew she had been waiting for, what had left her so curious all this time, and what he showed not only didn't disappoint, it far exceeded what Rinkah could have ever imagined, because he had not one long, thick dragon dick awaiting his wife, but two. Two equally large, tapering shafts for Rinkah to amuse herself atop. It was a dream come true, and Rinkah nearly threw herself right onto his lap right there in excitement, impaling herself atop the twin dragon cocks as she felt herself utterly enthralled by the reveal. "You've been keeping this a secret from me," she said, walking toward him steadily, assertive and in control even as she stared almost obsessively at the dual dicks. "But fortunately for you, I'm in a mood to forgive."

She grasped both cocks, which led to a low roar from the dragon as he lay there, remaining as steady as he could against the strong touch of a woman taking far too much delight in holding onto her husband's two dicks at once. Pulling herself forward, she positioned herself proudly atop the dragon, bringing the tips up to both her holes and smirking as she rocked back and forth for a moment, teasing the ends of the cocks before surprising Corrin with the force with which she pushed herself down. it was reckless and over-eager in ways that made her wince and buck, but she was determined, and didn't show much in the way of worry or weakness as she met Corrin's eyes sternly with her own and worked her way slowly down.

Corrin let out another roar, this one louder, as Rinkah worked her hips back and forth slowly, easing herself further down, the tight embrace of her ass and her pussy around his twin cocks. He hadn't exactly paid them much mind in this form, and there was a freshness and sensitivity to them that left him appreciating them even more as he filled her up and felt her warmth sink further down, her body always so incredibly hot and toasty, but now more than ever as he double penetrated her by himself. This was a special kind of madness for Corrin, a new experience made all the better by the beautiful, fiery woman settling onto his lap.

For someone who was all too eager to get double stuffed atop him, Rinkah was still solidly and unwaveringly in control as she pressed a hand down against his chest and kept her gaze steady. "There we go," she said, breaths measured and heavy as she rocked up and down, each push feeding more cock past her entrances at the same time. She bit her lip, head rolling back a bit as she remained proud and upright, refusing to shake off the thrill of being in control of the situation and of the powerful body beneath her. A body she was determined to draw as much pleasure from as she could.

It was quite a bit to get used to, but Rinkah was a durable and excited woman, who didn't take much time at all to get used to the sensation, to start building up some speed, rocking hard and fast atop her husband's cocks. To start grunting and groaning as she rode him hard and fast, seeking her own relief above all else even as her breath hitched and her voice wavered and shook a little bit. There was an unmistakable look in her eyes, a crazed elation that Corrin could all too easily unravel; she was getting a dangerous amount of enjoyment from this. The kind that would have her asking for this again and again for a long time to come.

Not that Corrin could muster up the worries to mind very much as Rinkah moved steadily atop his cocks. It was a lot to take in, the firm, tight caress of her holes around both dicks doubling down on the pleasure he was used to, his noises growing bolder and more intense. She kept her position over him steady, and even as he writhed there in feral delight, he felt submissive to her, acquiescing to her commands and her demands. He never once thought about taking things over, about rolling her onto her back and slamming into her, asserting himself and his power over her. She was in control, and he happily accepted that as she brought them both immense pleasure.

The more Rinkah felt of the two thick cocks sinking into her as she rode them like a madwoman, the more she felt the thrill of control seizing her, staring at the dragon lying there on his back and letting her work, letting her bring them both to heights of pleasure they could hardly stand. It was perfection in her eyes, the kind of paradise she couldn't get enough of. This powerful beast had given in utterly to her sensibilities, and she was able to relish in the delight that came from it. "You're mine," she groaned, and he let out a noise of agreement, the closest thing to a moan the dragon was capable of as she worked, breasts heaving, breath racing, everything focused solely on finding the release that she knew awaited her in this mad indulgence.

Corrin couldn't take anymore, his neck rolling back, head pushing against the ground as he lost himself, hips bucking upward in the closest he'd come to an assertive or defiant gesture since shifting. As he let out a harsh noise, his cocks twitched within the tight holes he was filling, both tips bursting with cum suddenly, pumping hot, thick semen deep into the bucking Rinkah. The queen of Valla had not been expecting that, not realized that having a cock in both holes meant he would cum in both holes, and she howled as the dual sensations struck her, that gooey warmth in both ends pushing her quickly over the edge. She came as well, yelling in much clearer and more vocal terms about how good it felt, all while twisting and hammering down atop Corrin fast and frantic in those final moments.

Breathless and briefly too tired to hold the form, Corrin shifted back to his normal self, the dragon stone rolling out of his hand as he panted there on the floor, staring up at Rinkah straddling him steadily. A certain tingling lingered through him, one he wasn't used to from sex, an aftereffect of his dragon form and how it handled pleasure. Whatever it was, it felt good, leaving him squirming a little underneath the weight of his wife pinning him down. "You have that look."

"What look?" Rinkah asked, slumping slowly forward and smiling as she leaned down to kiss Corrin, her breasts pressing into his bare chest and her mound rubbing along his rigid and sadly singular cock. "The look that says that you're going to be turning into a dragon for me a lot more often?"

Corrin groaned as she ground her taut body against him, and he could feel the ways in which he was by no means tired or 'done', mentally or physically. "There won't always be room for me to transform," he complained, though not entirely sure why he did, why he was working against his own better interests given the amazing things he'd just felt and the fact that Rinkah had never looked hotter before. Feeding into her need for control had only left her even more enticing now than ever before. "And I definitely can't fit on our bed back at the castle like that."

Not quite taking 'no' for an answer in this situation, Rinkah kissed her husband, holding him steady as she teased slowly against him, knowing this was an argument she'd win even as she thought about going for another round, ignoring the way her holes both dripped with the cum already pumped into her. "Then you're going to have to make room," she said, running her hand along his cheek for a moment before snapping her hand outward and catching the dragon stone as it settled a couple feet away. "And since there's plenty of room here, I don't think you have an excuse this time." She placed the dragon stone back into his hand and pulled herself up, giving a smug smile to her husband as she put on her stern face. "Now get back to work."


End file.
